In wireless communication systems, many users communicate over a wireless channel. For example, code division multiple access (CDMA) modulation technique is one of several techniques for facilitating communications in which a large number of system users are present. Other multiple access communication system techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA) and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) may be used as well.
A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, in which each cell supports multiple users and is serviced by a corresponding base station. Users receive wireless service from the wireless communication system using mobile stations, which may refer to cellular phones, user equipment (UE), wireless communication devices, or wireless terminals.
A mobile station in the wireless communication system may be subject to intra-cell interference and inter-cell interference. Intra-cell interference is caused by other users in the same cell serving the mobile station while inter-cell interference is caused by other users in neighboring cells. A mobile station typically becomes more susceptible to inter-cell interference when the mobile station is located near the edge of the serving cell where interference from neighboring cells is stronger. Because inter-cell interference negatively impacts the data throughput and voice capability of a mobile station, methods and systems for cancelling inter-cell interference are desirable.